Primal Rage IV
Primal Rage IV is the fourth installment in the Primal Rage series. Modes Story Mode Episode IIV Tells the story of Primal Rage IIV Episode IV Tells the story of Primal Rage IV Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. the 1st 6 stages are against random opponents, the 7th is against the chosen character's rival, the 8th is against ? and the 9th is against ?. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against ? and the 9th is against ?. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 9 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. the 1st 7 stages are against random opponents, the 8th is against ? and the 9th is against ?. Survival Mode Team Battle Mode Career Mode Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Options Mode Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Primal Rage III. Plot The game takes place 3 years after Primal Rage III. Episode IIV Takes place in 2011. Episode IV Takes place in 2017. Characters * Xiao Ming Tang Kuan/Slashfang(Age:31, Weapon:Nunchucks) * Malyssa Wisteria/Vertigo(Age:34, Weapon:Bo Staff) * Arik/Sauron(Age:39, Weapon:Zweihander) * Keena Amali/Talon(Age:25, Weapon:Hand Claw) * Shank Traff/Chaos(Age:?, Weapon:Steel Pipe) * Sinjin/Diablo(Age:?, Weapon:Guandao) * Kaze Koriyama/Blizzard(Age:37, Weapon:Katana) * Tor/Armadon(Age:42, Weapon:Spiked Club) * Hector Vargas/Necrosan(Age:39, Weapon:Scimitar) * Niet Borccov/Nirvana(Age:36, Weapon:Spiked Boots) * Goa Faitan/Skyroar(Age:25, Weapon:Bladed Whip) * Grand van Helsing/Erasure(Age:23, Weapon:Shotgun and Assault Rifle) * Cezar Rocha/Treemoth(Age:23, Weapon:Scythe) * Bharat Narang/Earthquake(Age:50, Weapon:Giant Flail) * Alexa Mortenezzy/Tsunami(Age:25, Weapon:Rapier) * Arkad 'Kad' Godansky/Deathwing(Age:?, Weapon:Dual Pick Axes) * Ayman Abidoun/Blackhole(Age:30, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Blackhole, an Archaeopteryx. * Ikaika Pelo/Whiplash(Age:25, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Whiplash, a Compsognathus. * Ajola Prifti/Sludge(Age:?, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Sludge, a Leaellynasaura. * Suanu Womr/Razorblade(Age:?, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Razorblade, a Stegosaurus. * Bora Khun/Golem(Age:?, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Golem, a Minmi. * Kiteria Lazarov/Blastcannon(Age:?, Weapon:?) - ? is the Avatar of Blastcannon, a Spinosaurus. Secret Characters * Gogowamu Abwabwabaugrandada Nenenekokikalileminaritamesu Badidalokodemongrilanshmiva/Clockwork(Age:172, Weapon:Dual Slingshots) * Creep/Throsti(Age:?, Weapon:?) - the Sub-Boss of the game. ? is the Avatar of Throsti, a ?. * Lunatic/Balsafas(Age:?, Weapon:?) - the main antagonist and Final Boss of the game. ? is the Avatar of Balsafas, a ?. * Robbie Rotten/Harambe(Age:?, Weapon:?) - Guest from LazyTown/Real life. * Shirla Gontiko Christiansen/Neon(Age:71, Weapon:Steel Batton) * Starleen Graham/Nightshroud(Age:29, Weapon:Bladed Gloves) * Aldric Bissette/Divus(Age:31, Weapon:Bare Hands) * ?/?(Age:?, Weapon:?) - Guest from ?''. * '?/?(Age:?, Weapon:?)' - Guest from ''?. * Phan Tuyen/Bubble(Age:38, Weapon:Tonfas) * Rubinho Silveira/Raylight(Age:56, Weapon:Jian) * Xemos/Divinus(Age:?, Weapon:Holographic Penknife) * Ricardo Milos/Moto Moto(Age:?, Weapon:?) - Guest from Real life/Madagascar. Appearances in Story Mode * IIV * IIV and IV * IV Stages *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Soundtrack Cheats *Unlock Secret Characters ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Unlock Secret Stages ** ** Success The game sold 1,000,000 copies on its 1st week. Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:2017 video games Category:Atari Category:Primal Rage Category:Wazzupguys's Games